


Daybreak

by firerat



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU where everything is the same except Steve talked Bucky out of going into stasis, Angst, Bath, Domestic, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Relationship(s), Stucky - Freeform, Support, nap, romantic, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerat/pseuds/firerat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calm day in a chaotic world. Bucky and Steve find comfort in eachother post Civil War. </p><p>My first-ever fic, as well as my first-ever creative writing project!  I'm shooting for some very cute, fluffy domestic Stucky. It starts off a bit angsty.</p><p>Completed: June 5, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daybreak

     Bucky was standing in the kitchen at 6 am on a Thursday. The sight of the early morning light creeping through the blinds filled him with dread. Another new day with no sign of Steve. Eight days ago, Steve had been called in. The fight had been airborne, which left him on the ground working rescue.Bucky knew the sights would be horrific, and Steve would do absolutely anything to save each victim.

     The idea brought memories of Hydra’s victims rushing through Bucky’s mind like ice water. Guilt curled through his body, squeezing at his chest and stomach like a vice. Leaning against the hard butcher block counter, he stared into the sun. The same thoughts, the same guilt, the same rationalizations, the same fear immobilized him. Rendered him a prisoner within his own body and mind. Bucky grit his teeth in frustration. _He only wanted to live his life. He only wanted Steve._

 

     What he got, instead, was standing in the kitchen at 8 am completely alone, staring into the sun, trying to burn the memories out of his head. Instead, what he got was sleepless nights, deadbolts, and an unshakable feeling of alien-ness.  Instead-  Heavy, muted, footsteps sounded in the hall outside the apartment. _No. No. No. Okay, think Bucky._ The apartment was a safe house. Only a few people knew its location. _There could be a mole… or Steve. Oh God. What if –_

     With the distinct sound of metal on metal, a key effortlessly turned the lock. A beleaguered Steve opened the door and locked eyes with Bucky before collapsing over the back of the couch and groaning. His shield clattered to the floor and the dust that clung to his suit dispersed itself over the sofa.  

 

     Finally coming down from red alert, Bucky crossed the room and sat next to Steve, who had settled with his head in the seat and his legs hanging over the back of the couch. He tenderly tousled Steve's blond locks and murmered "You're home," which elicited a contented groan from Steve. Bucky traced Steve's grimy features, smearing dust and oil across the distinct angles of his face.

     Eventually, Steve slumped down and laid his head in Bucky's lap, burying his head in his stomach.  "It's just too much, Buck" Steve mumbled shakily. "They fell over the suburbs. Pickett fences, pets, kids. Everything's so spread out, it takes so long to search. And you're thinking the whole time, what if? If I missed a child in the rubble? If I find someone, but I'm too late, just because I started at the other end of the road?" Bucky felt the dampness of Steve's tears growing against his stomach.

     "You did what you could, you saved people. That's what counts, Steve," Bucky reassured him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Steve clutched Bucky's shirt and took slow, deliberate breaths.  Bucky matched his breathing with gentle strokes along his back. Steve was home, he was safe, he was with _Bucky._  

 

     Steve rolled over and felt fresh air rush over his damp cheeks and tired eyes. For the first time since he had come home, he was able to really look at his boyfriend. Bucky's brows were knit together somewhere between sincerity and concern.  A slight smile touched his eyes but his lips were pursed in their characteristic pout. A flood of relief brought a big, goofy smile to Steve's face. He felt like he was 16 all over again. Freshly beaten, waiting for another lecture from Buck. Bucky's expression softened, and he booped Steve's nose.

     "Let me run you a bath," Bucky offered. Steve nodded and trailed after him to the bedroom.  While Bucky ran water, Steve peeled off his suit and stretched. On the fourth day of the mission, he had allowed himself to take a brief shower in one of the disaster relief trucks, and that was it. The fresh air felt incredible against his skin, which he was pretty sure smelled about as good as a wet dog that had been sprayed by a skunk. He climbed into the bath, which was almost large enough to accomodate him, and Bucky handed him one of the Captain America bath bombs that Tony had given them as a party favor. As rings of red, white, and blue fizzed around him, Steve sank down into the water.

     "How have you been Buck?" Steve asked, before Bucky could leave his seat on the edge of the tub. 

     Bucky sighed, torn between being truthful and protecting Steve.  "Well, I missed a session with Meredith, but I've got a few new recipies for you to try," he mediated.

     "You know the therapy helps, Buck" Steve responeded softly

     "I just ... lost track of time"

     Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss, then said "Okay. You take such good care of me. Please take care of yourself, too."

     They pulled apart.  While Steve finished up, Bucky sat on the bed and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand: 2:00pm.  He could already feel a week of restless nights catching up to him, and he couldn't imgaine how Steve hadn't passed out already. 

     "Come sleep with me" he called, and Steve chuckled from the bathroom. Bucky burried his face in his own pillow and shortly, Steve was curled up against him, languidly tracing the muscles of his back.  In a matter of minutes, he drifted to sleep.  Steve kissed the top of his head and admired Bucky's peaceful features until he felt his own eyelids being to droop.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave whatever feedback you can! 
> 
>  
> 
> CH 2 consists of supplemental materials, like a layout of their apartment!


	2. Diagram: The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the apartment layout, for those who are curious!

 fun fact: there's a bed in the office in case Peter Parker needs somewhere to crash.

Also, those [Captain America bath bombs](https://www.etsy.com/listing/287928461/captain-america-bath-bomb?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=captain%20america%20bath%20bomb&ref=sr_gallery_1) really exist! I've never tried one, though.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who read this while it was still half-baked!
> 
> I am planning a prequel focusing on Bucky going into Cryo and how these two wound up where they are in this piece.


End file.
